A time-sequenced immutable database, for example implemented using block chain technology is a distributed database that is implemented using a plurality of nodes. The nodes each maintain a copy of a sequentially growing list or ledger of data records or query one or more other nodes. An example of a block chain implementation is a public ledger used for crypto-currency transactions. The data of a block chain may be protected by encryption and may include data other than crypto-currency transactions, e.g., smart contracts may be implemented using a block chain.
The functionality of block chain technology has garnered much interest; however, widespread adoption of such technology has been hindered by reservations regarding anonymous transactions and a lack of clarity as to which entities are involved in a transaction, their past contributions to the database, and their authority to act in certain transactions.